Don't look back
by Did-my-heart-love-till-now
Summary: This is Rosalie's story about finding her true love. All the character's are human.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. I just write stories using her characters.**

I looked at the clock. Only 7:30. Damn, I couldn't arrive at school this early on my first day, but then I couldn't stay here. The pictures of us together reminded me of the good times and made me realise that my dad still hadn't got over my mom leaving-but I don't blame him, I still miss her too. I walked down the corridor, pictures of me hung in lines on both sides. I know I look pretty and that everyone thinks that, but my school photos really embarrass me, I look perfect on them, but still who likes seeing their school photos up on the wall. Why couldn't he have put my party ones up instead?

I combed my long golden hair again. Perfection. The only way to describe me. Perfection. I examined myself in my full length mirror for the last time before I grabbed my new Ralph Lauren bag-a present for my birthday. My parents had always had enough money to buy anything I wanted when I wanted and this was no exception. They always gave me what I wanted but I never considered myself as spoilt.

My eyes had always been my best feature, soft blue with long eye lashes I was so lucky, my friends had always been so jealous of my looks. I had grown used to them talking behind my back claiming that I had had plastic surgery but I didn't need any false method to look like I did.

I had chosen my favourite dress for today- a grey strapless dress that flowed down to my knees and some black heels. I had to make a good impression at this school, I was tired of moving schools when my dad got a new job, maybe if I could prove to him that I was happy here he would let me stay and not move on.

I soon decided that the house was the wrong place for me at the moment, it brought back memories and I didn't want to turn up at school with red puffy eyes even though I would still be the most stunning looking there.

My shiny red Ferrari stood proudly in the driveway- a present from my birthday-'a stunning car for a stunning girl' my father had said when he bought it for me. I drove to my new school- 'Forks High School'- I nearly missed it, only the newly painted sign pointed out the buildings which reminded me of rundown terraced houses. I parked my car in the car park and looked around. My car was by far the best looking, the only other good looking car was a shiny silver Volvo and that stood out. As I stepped out of the car I saw people look at me in wonder. 'Smile and walk tall' I told myself as I followed the signs to the office. I was surprised at how plain looking these people were-did they have no self pride?

The office lady looked at me in wonder as I entered the office before snapping back to reality. She handed me some sheets to fill in and then a map and a planner before lecturing me about my shoes-how can people wear heels smaller than 4 inches-unbelievable I have to get my father to speak to these people about my needs.

I was introduced to a boy with greasy yet black hair and a face covered in spots who was meant to be my guide-there was no way that I was going to be seen dead near him. He was freaky looking as soon as he looked away I dodged him and ran off to the left. I looked at my timetable – biology in building 6 with Mr Maison. I looked at my map and set off. The morning passed slowly- teachers patronising me about what I knew and didn't know-couldn't they just teach-that was what we paid them for. After a morning of biology, maths and double physics I was ready for a break. I bought a sandwich and found a quiet table in the far corner of the room. People looked at my like I was a princess or celebrity which I liked. I loved being the centre of attention- the jewel everyone wanted. I was surprised that no one had spoken to me at all-probably scared that they will look like a plain button next to a fancy brooch-which was true.

I laughed when I heard a short boy with ginger hair and large round glasses asked his friend if he thought I would go out with him-certainly not!

It was then that I saw him. Cute brown curly hair and emerald green eyes-my man, the perfect one for me. My heart skipped a beat. I knew I loved him just from looking at him that was until I saw him holding hands with a tall girl with short brown hair and a hooked nose. Why her-why not me? Perhaps he hadn't seen me yet. I stood up and walked straight passed his chair and out of the door. I looked back-had he noticed me? He should have done but I wasn't sure. I had never had anyone not like me. This would be my aim, my goal. I was going to make him fall for me. How hard could it be anyway?

* * *

**Reviews = happy me :)**

**Hiya Allie and Tonia. Ly. x**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

****

Stephanie Meyer owns twilight I use her characters to write stories

* * *

I walked slowly to my next lesson, stopping off in every bathroom to check that I looked ok in case I saw him. I saw him with his girlfriend and managed to catch his name-Emmett. I ended up being late for Geography with Mr Banner. As I walked into the room there was Emmett sat by an empty seat, the only empty seat in the room. I looked around. No sign of his girlfriend. Perfect. I walked up to Mr Banner and introduced myself. Someone smirked when I said my name but I silenced him with a glare. Mr Banner sat me next Emmett and then he left the room to get me some books. I introduced myself and admired him. Dark brown curls and dimples. He just looked at me in admiration. Bingo. Now I just need to get rid of his girlfriend but hey that isn't going to be too hard with looks like mine.

My father took me out to dinner tonight, the cobbler. My dad Charlie is a police officer at the local station which apparently has a nice atmosphere but is small. We moved so he could become a chief and run the security of a small town. My dad wanted to get away from the city. He's the opposite of me. He's quiet, likes the cold and the wet weather, likes the countryside and well let's just say I didn't get my looks from him.

That night I couldn't sleep the constant pounding of the heavy rain against my roof and my dreams about Emmett left me with a total of 2 hours sleep.

I had to apply more eye make up than usual to minimise the dark circle under my eyes but I think I still looked perfect. I searched through my wardrobe till I found my new dress. I glanced at the clock. j

Damn I was going to be late. I grabbed my school bag and ran out the door.

I climbed out of the car and stepped into a huge puddle. The dirty water socked into my shoes. Ruined. Then I heard someone laugh. I turned round to give them an evil glare but when I saw Emmett and his girlfriend.

"Do you want to borrow some shoes?"

Ok. Emmett's girlfriend was nice but I bet she was just trying to make me look stupid. I accepted and followed her to her car where she handed me a pair of pumps. I walked with them to chemistry and then I walked to Biology alone. I hadn't realised that I was late until I walked into the lesson and Mr Maison cleared his throat. I blushed bright red apologised and then quickly sat down. The lesson was really boring (as usual) so I started dreaming of me and Emmett.

_He walked towards me and kissed me lightly on the lips before taking me hand and leading me to his car._

"Rosalie, are you listening"

Whoops Mr Maison had realised I hadn't been listening.

"Detention after school"

Great, now my plans of going shopping after school had been shattered and replaced by an hour with Mr Maison where I would probably have to sit writing out lines. Perfect-just how I wanted to spend my evening. The rest of the day passed in the same fashion. Boring lessons, lots of homework.

At lunch, I was cheered up when Emmett and his girlfriend invited me to sit with them. I really must find out her name. I grabbed a cheese sandwich and joined them. Emmett was complaining about Mrs Garside giving them too much Latin homework and I thought I had heard wrongly but I was sure that he said he had detention tonight. I was about to ask him when the bell rang. Emmett kissed his girlfriend lightly on the lips (like I had dreamt him doing to me) before following me to geography. I was sure Emmett was looking at me during the whole of geography but I was to embarrassed to look. That's unlike me. I'm usually vain not shy.

After geography I walked slowly off to detention, preparing for my hour of boredom when I suddenly felt an arm around me waist…

* * *

**Sorry to have left it on a cliff hanger. I will try to add another chapter soon.**

**Reviews = happiness**

**Hi Allie, Toni, Annie and Faith :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephanie Meyer owns twilight-I write stories using her characters**

Then a cool breath on my neck. I turned around, and Emmett was. He lifted my chin with two fingers and tilted it up to his lips and kissed me gently. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I kissed him back and he suddenly went ridged and pulled away. Written across his face was guilt.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" he mumbled then turned and walked into the detention room before I could say anything. I was about to follow him when Mr Maison called my name.

I turned around and he handed me a book.

"Copy pages 54 to 58 out fully into your book that should take you an hour and then you can go".

I took the book and then walked into the room and sat down at a long wooden desk. Emmett glanced at me and then turned away when my eyes locked with his. Damn, what was wrong with him? He was obviously in love with me, didn't he realise that? I open the book and started writing. Emmett left after half an hour. After what seemed like hours I was dismissed too. His silver Volvo was nowhere to be seen. I drove home slowly thinking about Emmett. How could I break him and his girlfriend up? I was so much better than her anyway.

When I pulled up into the drive I found that Charlie was home before me, I could smell burning. Charlie had obviously tried to cook. I held my breath before I ran into the house. Charlie had managed to set fire to the wooden table and was trying to put it out. I ran outside and grabbed a bucket full of water (one of Charlie's many safety ideas) and chucked it over the table. I looked at Charlie he was clutching his hand. I looked at it. It was burned.

"Right Dad, you're going to the hospital, no complaints"

He grumbled and complained but I just pushed him into the car and drove to the hospital. We sat in the waiting room for an hour before being ushered into a room.

I felt my mouth drop as a tall blonde haired doctor walked in. He looked like he belonged on the front of an airbrushed magazine. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember who. The doctor examined dad and bandaged him up. He gave me some pain killers which I had to make sure dad took. We walked out of the room.

"Rose, what's happened? Dad you could have told me she was here, are you hurt Rose?"

I turned around and Emmett rushed towards me. He looked worried. He ran up to me and hugged me. Bingo. He let go and then blushed.

"Rose, what's happened?"

"I'm fine" I reassured him "My dad burned himself badly that's all."

He muttered something to Charlie before walking off quickly. We walked to the car before my dad turned to me and asked "what was all that about? I didn't know you had a boyfriend. You need to tell me these things."

I quickly explained that me and Emmett were just friends (well for now).

Emmett filled my head. He confused me. I would have to confront him tomorrow and find out if he wanted to be with me or not.

I hardly slept again. Maybe I would take some sleeping pills tonight. I changed into a pair of jeans with a long t-shirt and some heels and grabbed a slice of toast. I decided to confront him before school.

I reached school and he wasn't there. Perhaps he was late. I walked into the form room and a girl walked up to me. She introduced herself as Bella before demanding to know if Emmett was cheating on her friend Jessica with me. I denied it quickly and walked to my desk and turned my iPod on. I felt mean for trying to take Emmett away from Jessica but I wanted him so badly.

The morning passed so slowly and homework started to pile up. Did teachers want to torture us? By lunchtime I had received a Latin translation, two pages of maths homework and revision for a biology test. I looked towards Emmett's table he wasn't there. I felt like my heart had been stabbed. Was this because of me? I had never doubted myself, I'd always thought myself as perfect in everyway but now I obviously I am not. Emmett was changing me and for the best.

Geography was interesting, I had never really listened in geography probably because I was usually sat next to the worlds most amazing boy. Geography was the one lesson that you could fall asleep in and Mrs Williams wouldn't notice. I glanced around the room, Ben was looking at Angela in admiration. Mike and Jake were looking at me. I heard them betting on who I would go out with out of them. Great. I now had them both wanting me. Well at least it means that some people think I'm perfect. When the bell rang I practically ran out of the room but Jake managed to catch up with me.

His short black hair and tanned skin would wow any girl but not me. To me he looked like a dog and he smelt like one too. I had set my heights well above a dog. His tribe believed that they descended from werewolves so I suppose you could class him as a dog.

"If I could rearrange that alphabet I would put U and I together,"

OMG. So cheesy. I deserve so much better. I thought of a come back.

"Unfortunately, I don't speak dog so I can't answer you"

"Dog???" He looked confused so I replied "you smell like dog" I turned around, flicking my hair in his face before walking off to my car.

I stopped off at the supermarket and bought pizza for tonight. I couldn't be bothered to cook and I had so much homework. I put the pizza in the oven and started on my Latin but before long my mind had wondered to Emmett and why he wasn't here today. Was it because of me? The phone rang. I ran to get it but it stopped. I heard Charlie.

"Who is it" Then a pause "I'll get her" then another pause "It's a boy…"

Typically dad!

"Hello"

* * *

**Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger again. **

**Reviews = happy me**

**Hi Allie, Tonia, Annie and Faith :)**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I'm going on a date with Emmett. Perfect. Strike again Miss beautiful me. Lets really rub this in Leah's face. 'I'm so evil' I thought to myself, but there again who isn't. I slept like sleeping beauty that night-everything was perfect. No. Better than perfect.

Charlie was never usually there at breakfast-he worked long hours, so I was very surprised to see him sat reading the newspaper with his feet on the table.

"Hi dad," I said as I hunted around for a bowl.

"Hi," he mumbled. That's strange, Charlie was usually happy when I was around.

"What's up?" I questioned him. I knew I was late for school but school would have to wait, something was up and I could tell that it was bad.

"Your mum wants you to move back in with her, she misses you." My heart sank. Just as I had got everything perfect here she would just have to ruin it.

"But I want to stay. Please Charlie, talk to her, I want to live her in Forks with you."

"Thanks kid, but I don't think that'll work, she seems pretty determined."

Great. When my mum was determined about something she would always get her own way no matter who she had to destroy to get to it. I guess I was like her in that way. I was silent for a moment. This time I would win.

"I'll ring her tonight. This time she's not getting her own way. It was her choice to leave and so she must suffer the consequences. Anyway, she hasn't wanted to see me for 8 years so why's she bothered now?"

"I know. That's what's bothering me."

"Charlie, she is not going to make me leave and that's final. I'm staying here whether you like it or not."

"Thanks, kiddo." Ugh why did he always call me that, I'm not a kid any longer.

We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence before I looked at the clock and realised how late I really was. Damn I'd already missed first lesson.

"Dad, I'm really late, if school rings tell them I had a doctor's appointment."

"Sure. Sure."

"Bye." I kissed him on the cheek before running out the door and climbing into my car.

I managed to sneak into maths without Mr Bates noticing that I was 10 minutes late. Emmett looked over and winked at me. I smiled back. Jasper, who was sat between us shook his head and winked at Emmett who laughed in return. That gained us all a detention. I few seconds later, Jasper nudged me.

"From Emmett" he whispered.

_Rose,_

_Sorry I got you a detention, I'll make up for it. Promise._

_Emmett x_

My heart skipped a beat. He had put a kiss. Jasper laughed, he had obviously read the note over my shoulder.

_Emmett,_

_Its fine, honestly. One detention won't do me any harm. Just wondering, how do you plan to make it up to me?  
Rose x_

I passed Jasper the note and told him to pass it on. I saw him peek at it as he handed it to Emmett. So nosey.

_Jasper, _

_Stop being sooooo nosey. _

_Rose_

I pushed it to him as the lesson ended.

"Nosey, is my middle name," He said as he walked out of the room. I laughed. Typical, you could tell he was related to Emmett.

I walked out the classroom and Emmett put his arm around me waist and turned me round. I felt his lips touch mine before he stiffened and pulled away.

"I must stop doing that." He said. "If Leah finds out."

"Break up with her" I suggested hopefully.

"Can't." he said glumly. "I can't hurt her like Sam did."

"Sam? Whose Sam?"

"You must know who Sam is. Everyone does." I still was confused so he continued.

"He's the heart throb of the school, all the girls liked him and most still do even after what he did to poor Leah."

"And that was?"

"Leah was…" He stopped. I guess that meant Leah was coming. "I'll tell you soon."

"Fine." I walked off towards my car.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I wish I did though!**

* * *

I couldn't bear another moment of school for the day. I drove home and sat down. Too much bad was happening. I didn't deserve this. I rang mom. I wanted this over sooner rather than later.

"Mom?"

"Rosalie, is that you dear? Oh I've missed you so much."

"Yes its me." I replied. "What do you want? I'm not moving to Phoenix and that's that." I said firmly.

"Please come home, please. I miss you so much."

"You never cared about me before. Why now?"

"I always have cared, It's just…."

"Its just what?" I asked angrily.

"You can't be liking Forks, come on you've never liked the rain."

"Mom. I like Forks. Anyway stop changing the subject."

"You like Forks? It's a boy isn't it?"

"No, well maybe but stop changing the subject. Tell me."

"What's he like? Come on, tell your mom."

"Mom, STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT"

"Fine" she said. She knew she had been defeated. "Rose, I've got cancer. I've not got long left and I need you. I've spent your whole life away from you. I want to get to know my daughter before its too late. Please, do this for me, I know I've not been a good mom, but please Rose, please."

My mom had phoned me twice a year. Once on my birthday and once at Christmas. I received cards at Christmas, Easter and on my birthday with some money but that was it and now she wants me to move in with her. Charlie was going to be devastated and that I was positive about. I'd have to come up with a compromise, if I wasn't going to leave maybe she'd come here?

I heard a knock at the window. I almost screamed until I saw that it was Emmett.

"Mom, I've got to go. I'll call later."

"Please, think about it."

"I will. Bye."

I put the phone down and ran to the window. What was Emmett doing here and why couldn't he have knocked at the door like any other normal person?

"Emmett what are you doing?"

"I came to talk to you. Wait a moment, are you crying."

I hadn't noticed until he said it that tears were running down my checks, smudging my mascara.

"Give me a second," I ran out of the room and along the corridor to the bathroom. Yep I was right my mascara had smudged. Great. Emmett saw me looking like a monster. I wiped my makeup of and brushed my hair before walking back to my room. Emmett was sitting on my bed.

"Sorry if I came at a bad time," he started to apologise.

"No its okay. It was only something my mum said. I'll be fine." I smiled and put on a brave face. I didn't want to seem like a cry baby.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment then shook my head.

"Okay. But remember, you can tell me anytime you want, okay."

He looked into my eyes, I looked into his, honey gold. Then I heard Charlie open the front door. Shoot. I forgot about Charlie. He would go mad if he saw a boy in my room. Emmett looked at me.

"Your worried what he will think if he sees me, aren't you?"

I nodded. I was so shy when Emmett was around. It wasn't like me.

"I have an idea," he smiled at me.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't written for ages, i've been on holiday**

**Hi Alice, Toni, Faith and Annie**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I wish I did though!**

* * *

"Thanks Rosalie, I really understand the homework now. I bet Mr Bates will be so surprised tomorrow." I smiled as I walked him to the door.

"I think we fooled Charlie," I whispered.

"Yes." He smiled. "I never did get to tell you what I wanted to."

"Oh sorry," I looked at my feet. It could have been something important, like he'd dumped Leah and wanted me.

"How about another fake study session tomorrow?"

"Okay, but this time use the front door instead of the window."

He smiled my favourite cheeky smile and then jogged off.

"He seemed nice. One of the Cullen's?" Charlie asked

"Yep,"

"He seems too old for you"

"We're the same year dad, and we're not together." Yet. I added in my brain

"Oh, okay. Have you spoken to Renee yet?"

I lump formed in my throat. In all the excitement of the last half hour I'd forgotten the news I'd been told.

"Dad. Mum has..." I didn't know how to tell him any way I put it would upset him. I paused and then just blurted it out. "Dad, mum has cancer." He broke down into tears. Even after all the pain she had put him through my dad still loved her.

"Are you going to live with her then?" He managed to choke out between sobs.

"No dad. I'm staying here. If she wants to see me she can move here." He made me phone mum and I felt so guilty as I told her my decision. After speaking to dad she chose to move back in with us. The exact decision I didn't want her to make. I didn't know who to talk to. Dad seemed thrilled that she was moving back and Renee was seemed happy too. I found it so hard to call her mum after what she put us through, though I tried for dad's sake. I spend the night crying. My new life would change again, and probably for the worst.

* * *

**Please review**

**Hi Alice, Tonia, Faith and Annie**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I wish I did though!**

* * *

I looked a wreck when I woke up. I was so glad I had Charlie for a dad. He was so relaxed and agreed to let me have the day off school.

"Are you sure you'll be okay. I can stay if you want me too," Charlie said for the hundredth time.

"I'll be fine, I just need some time to recover." I had a sore throat form crying the whole of last night and my eyes were red and swollen.

"I'm sending for a doctor. You're not fine." He said.

"Dad. Stop fussing. I just need some time for things to sink in. I'll be fitter than a fiddle by the time you get back tonight." I reassured him.

"Fine, but if you get any worse, I'm coming home and bringing a doctor."

"Okay." I agreed as he walked out of the door.

A whole day. One day to myself.

I sat in front of the TV and flicked through the channels not looking at any of them. I had just settled down when I heard my mobile. I looked at the user ID. Emmett.

"_Hello" I answered_

"_Rose, Rose, Are you okay? Where are you? Why aren't you at school?"_

"_I'm fine. Just a score throat and a headache." _I managed to fake a sore throat which seemed to convince him. I hated lying to him but I didn't feel ready to tell him yet.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Emmett, I'm fine, really I am. You can see for yourself tonight as planned."_

_I heard him breathe a sigh of relief._

"_I'm sorry. You weren't here and you were upset last night and I got really worried."  
I smiled to myself. He was worried about me. That was sweet._

"_Okay. If you need anything ring, okay."_

"_You sound like my dad."_

_I heard Jasper telling Emmett to hurry up._

"_Tell Jasper I said hi" I said._

"_Okay. I've got to go or Jasper will rip my head off." I laughed_

"_Okay, fine. Go protect yourself."_

"_See you tonight"_

He put the phone down. I sighed. Why did life always have to be so complicated. I lay back on the sofa and fell asleep. I must have been out for ages because I woke up to hear knocking at the door.

"Rose, Rose, are you in there,?"

Shoot Emmett.

"Yes. One sec." I ran upstairs and changed out of my comfy pj's and in to some jeans and a t shirt. I ran into the bathroom and cleaned my teeth before grabbing a brush and brushing my hair as I ran down the stairs. I opened the door. Emmett stood there holding some books and a cake. I smiled.

"Here's the work you missed" he said handing me the books "and here's a cake"

I looked at the cake

"For…." I prompted him.

"Erm…" It took him a few seconds to come up with an answer "It's a….a get well soon cake."

I laughed. I let him into the house and grabbed some plates and a knife before walking upstairs to my room. I cut the cake and handed a slice to Emmett. He looked disappointed so I cut a bigger slice and gave it to him. His face lit up like a kid seeing a stocking full of presents on Christmas day.

"So, what have I missed today?"

"Not a lot. Miss Wilson fell off her chair again in Geography and Mr Bates threatened me and Jasper thinking we locked you in a cupboard so you couldn't come to detention but that's about it." I laughed.

"What's funny?" he looked confused.

"Who gave Mr Bates that idea?" I asked raising my eyebrow slightly.

He smiled. "Me. It was a joke that and he believed me. He sent some kids round the school opening all the cupboards and lockers trying to find you." I laughed again.

"So what did you want to tell me yesterday?"

"I was going to tell you Leah's story, so you understand where I stand." I took a deep breath and looked at his face. His smile had vanished and replaced with a frown. I could tell that the story pained him.

"Okay, I'm listening" I said

"Its not a happy one and I feel mean telling it as its not my story to tell, but you have a right to know."

I nodded and he continued.

"A year ago, everything was very different. Leah and Sam were high school sweethearts and everyone was jealous of Leah for having the school's heart throb as her boyfriend. Girls would try and flirt with him but he only had eyes for Leah. Leah was my best friend. We had known each other for years as our dad's were best friends. Everything was going well for Leah until that one night. Everything went downhill from there." He stopped and took a deep breath.

"So what happened?"

"I was at her house watching a film and there was a phone call. Sam was missing. Leah spent the next two weeks crying and depressed. Nothing could cheer her up. I tried so hard but nothing worked. She blamed herself but no one understood why. I helped Sam's mum put up posters and organise search parties and finally after 2 weeks he came home. He wouldn't tell anyone where he'd been. Leah was so happy that he was back, but something was different. He was so careful then he was around her like she would shatter into a million pieces if he wasn't careful. He had grown too, at least a foot nearly two and he always had a temperature. A month after he returned her cousin, Emily came up to visit. At a party Leah introduced Sam and Emily. Leah went home early and when Seth came home he told Leah."

"Told her what? What happened?"

Emmett sighed.

"Seth had caught Sam and Emily kissing. Leah didn't believe him at first, but after a while everyone was telling Leah that they'd seen them together. I was there when Sam told her. He walked into the room and looked at Leah and told her it was over. That he didn't love her anymore. That was the first time I'd ever hit anyone. He cast Leah off like she was nothing."

He paused and looked over at me. I hadn't realised but I was crying. I felt sorry for her now, I felt horrible for hurting her.

"When you see Sam and Emily together now you can tell there is some secret that they are hiding. I spent ages trying to comfort Leah and finally she started to cheer up. I was at her house the first time she kissed me. She told me that she loved me. I thought it would help her if I said the same. I liked Leah, but when I found you I fell immediately in love with you."

I smiled when he said that.

"But." He paused and the smile vanished from my face. "I can't hurt Leah like Sam did." He paused again. "I don't know how to handle everything, its so hard." He broke down to tears. I knew he was in pain. I sat there comforting him, rocking backwards and forwards with his head on my lap. He stopped crying.

"How, how can I do this?" he asked.

The front door slammed shut. Charlie was home.

"I'll help. Give me sometime to work something out." I said. It was the least I could do.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Hi Alice, Tonia, Faith and Annie,**

**Hope your all having a good holiday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

"Thanks Rose, I really understand the homework now." I smiled as I walked him to the door.

"I think we fooled Charlie again," I whispered.

"Yes." He smiled.

He leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"I will sort this out" he said.

"We will" I corrected him "Oh and no more of that outside the house."

He nodded "I suppose its for the best"

I saw something flash. A camera. Jessica Stanley, the school's biggest gossiper came out of the bush.

"Wait till Leah hears this" she said and she ran off.

"I think I have some explaining to do," said Emmett, "are you still on for the cinema tomorrow night?"

"Yes, see you at school tomorrow" I said before closing the door.

"I see your better." Said Charlie

"Yep, told you I would be," I said smiling.

"So, I spoke to Renee earlier. She'll be here on Firday."

"That soon?"

He smiled. At least he was happy. I would just have to fit around everyone else.

"Will you help me sort her room out? Its covered in dust." I smiled and helped Charlie clean the spare room. We worked in silence, shifting the boxes and cleaning the surfaces. Renee was not one for dusty rooms. I was off to bed when I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I called to Charlie.

I got the shock of my life when I saw who was standing there.

* * *

**Please reviw it makes me happy :P**

**Hi Alice, Tonia, Faith and Annie**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own twilight or any of the charaters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

"You," he jabbed a dirty finger at me, You left without my permission. Without saying where you were going. Why?"

Royce King stood at the door. My ex boyfriend the drunk who almost killed me, although Charlie didn't know.

"I…I…I" I stammered.

"Answer my questions." He demanded.

"Not here, please." I pleaded with him.

"Why not?" He demanded

"Charlie." I whispered.

"Tell him your going out."

"Dad," I called.

"Yes"

"I'm going out."

"Ok where?"

"Emmett's left some books. I'm going to drop them off at his house."

"Okay fine."

I grabbed my coat and followed Royce.

"Who's Emmett?" he demanded

"A…a friend." I stuttered. I was afraid of Royce and now I was all alone with him. The boy who tried to kill me.

He pushed me in the car.

"Where…where are we going?"

"To my house."

Royce lived 3 hours away. I was afraid. Very afraid.

* * *

**Please review it makes me happy :P**

**Hi guys !!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Royce locked me in a room and tied me to a chair.

"Now you can't escape" he said and he grabbed a beer from the cupboard. He kept drinking more and more. He shouted abuse at me and hit me. I stayed in his house for a week. I knew my dad would be searching for me by now and that he would have blamed Emmett as that's who I said I was going to see. Royce left me tied to the chair when we went out to get more beer. As he closed the door, I knew that this was my only chance. I had exactly 20 minutes before he got home. I looked around the room to find an exit. The door was locked but he had left the window unlocked. I managed to break away from the rope which had loosened its grip around me and climbed out of the room. I heard someone whistling. I looked up. Royce was back. I hid behind a bush and waited for him to go out of sight before running.

I had no phone and no money and no idea how to get to Forks from here. I broke down in tears outside a shop. A lady walked over. She had light caramel hair that fell down her back in waves.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked.

I told her everything. She listened very carefully and waited until I had finished.

"Where do you live, Rosalie?"

I knew Royce would go straight to my house when he discovered I was missing sp I told her the only other address that I knew. Emmett's.

She walked me to her car and told me to get in. Esme told me about her life, which seemed as brutal as mine and Leah's put together. She had been forced to marry a man who abused her and frequently cheated on her but she had no one to turn to. She had wanted to help me as she knew how it felt. After 3 hours I reached Emmett's home. Hopefully he would be in as it was the weekend.

I knocked at the door. Esme was stood beside me and smiled at me. The door opened and Doctor Cullen stood there. He looked at me for a second and then Esme.

"You must be Rose." He said to me. "Emmett's not stopped talking about you. What happened? He's been a total wreck for the past week?"

"It's a long story" I said and looked at Esme.

Carlisle invited us in and Emmett heard us. He rush down the stairs and hugged me.

"I've been so worried," He said and he kissed me. I heard someone laugh. I looked up and saw Jasper standing at the top of the stairs.

"Thank god you're back. I was about to phone the mental asylum. He's been a total looney." I smiled. Everything would be back to normal.

Charlie arrived with Renee. Renee looked tired, she now had dark bags under her eyes and her skin had aged. We hugged. Charlie asked me why Royce had arrived and demanded to know where you where.

"I told him you were missing and he laughed before leaving." He explained.

Esme helped Carlisle make some tea and we all sat down. I explained what happened and Emmett shook his head the whole time.

"If I was there.." kept saying the whole way through my story.

After I'd finished everyone was silent. Mainly in shock. Emmett broke the silence.

"I can't wait to meet this Royce, he won't stand a chance against me, not after what he's done to you."

"There will be no need for that. Rose, I know you've just got back and your stressed but will you be okay if I go to the station now. I'm going to start a search for Royce."

"She'll be fine here, chief" said Emmett, everyone else agreed.

Charlie left taking Renee and Carlisle offered to make tea for the rest of us.

"I better go," said Esme. "Jared will be wondering where I am. I don't want to get into trouble again."

"No. You cant go back. You've sorted everything out for me. Now I'm going to help you. Tell her Carlisle, she can't go back."

"Your problems were smaller than mine, Rosalie. Mine are more.." she was struggling for the right word. "well. More complicated."

"Please stay." Carlisle pleaded.

Emmett and Jasper pulled me out of the room. They walked up the stairs before tiptoeing back down again. I followed them.

They put their ears to the door.

"I think dad has a small crush on someone," whispered Jasper.

"Na. Bet he's just comforting her," replied Emmett.

"Ten bucks?"

"Deal."

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Dang, I forgot about the other door" said Jasper.

Esme laughed.

Bed boys. Rose you can stay if you want but phone your mum first. I happily agreed.

The boys raced upstairs and I followed them.

They both wolf whistled really loudly.

I turned round. Carlisle was stood with his arm around Esme. He went bright red and mumbled something. Esme laughed.

"I think you owe me ten bucks bro," said Jasper.

* * *

**Please review it makes me really really happy :D**

**Hi guys !!!**


End file.
